Hors la loi
by titesouris
Summary: Ce jour là Drago Malfoy perdit la vie, Harry Potter s'enferma irrémédiablement dans le mutisme...


**Hors la loi…**

**--**

**Disclaimer : Nothing to me**

**Rating: ****M**

**Pairing: Harry Potter / Drago Malfoy**

**Livres : Aucun **

**--**

**

* * *

  
**

L'affaire avait fait le tour de l'Angleterre. Les éditions matinales s'étaient vendues par milliers. Jamais la Gazette n'avait connu un tel engouement pour leur presse et la qualité, souvent jugée douteuse par certains, de leurs articles. Certains journalistes en étaient même venus à se battre pour savoir qui serait aux premières loges. Dans toute l'Angleterre, on ne parlait plus que de cet évènement. Cette arrestation. Mythique. Les gros titres annonçaient en lettres grasses et en majuscules : UN MANGEMORT DERRIERE LES BARREAUX : DRAGO MALFOY A ETE CAPTURE !

Oui vraiment toute l'Angleterre ne parlait plus que de ça. Parler de l'affaire Malfoy leur permettait d'oublier pour un temps que la communauté ne s'était toujours pas relevée de la guerre. Ils oubliaient qu'Harry Potter était devenu fou. Ils oubliaient Hermione Granger et son handicap. Oui ils oubliaient pour Malfoy.

En voyant la foule s'amasser dans l'atrium du Ministère, la Présidente Amélia Susan Bones, Chef Suprême du Magenmagot sut que sa journée, tout comme ce procès, serait longue, trop longue peut-être. Elle n'inspirait qu'à la paix. Pour la première fois depuis sa nomination, Amélia regretta d'avoir été nommée Chef Suprême. Oui aujourd'hui, elle aurait aimé être anonyme. Surtout que le procès serait ouvert au public…Oui décidément une bien longue journée l'attendait.

Les journalistes étaient déjà là…Bien entendu. Les familles des victimes du mangemort aussi. Elle s'était attendue à plus. A une dizaine, vingtaine voir plus mais pas à 5 familles dont 2 moldues si elle en jugeait par le guide qui était avec eux. Drago Malfoy était un tueur. Drago Malfoy avait tué moins que certains Aurors. Effrayant.

Préférant aller s'enfermer dans son bureau pour se préparer, Amélia ne prêta pas attention aux journalistes, ignora leurs questions, marcha de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à pousser un soupir de soulagement, une fois la porte de son bureau refermée derrière elle.

Restant adossée contre la porte quelques secondes, Amélia sursauta en constatant que quelqu'un l'attendait, assis sur une chaise, des menottes magiques enserrant ses poignets et ses chevilles. Drago Malfoy…Allons bon qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait ?

Se raclant la gorge, mal à l'aise de se retrouver seule avec un enfant mangemort, Amélia se força à se montrer courageuse. Il n'avait que 20 ans par Merlin ! Une vie si jeune brisée par la folie des hommes.

« Madame. » La salua poliment Drago.

Une voix fluide, légèrement rauque. Amélia retira son châle espérant gagner du temps et ainsi cacher son embarras.

« Monsieur Malfoy. Que me vaut votre visite à une heure de l'ouverture de votre procès ? »

« La vérité. Celle que je ne pourrais avouer dans le tribunal. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous vous devez de dire la vérité ! Vous direz la vérité jeune homme ! » Le somma Amélia d'une voix autoritaire.

« Oui…mais juste à vous alors… » Souffla Drago.

Amélia observa longuement Drago avant de finalement acquiescer, prenant place dans son fauteuil, croisant les mains. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Ecouter la confession d'un mort en sursis. Parce que c'était cela. Drago Malfoy mourait à la fin de cette journée. C'était aussi inévitable. De ces certitudes qu'on avait. Comme celle que demain il allait pleuvoir. Peut-être devait-elle tout stopper avant que cela ne commence. Accorder du temps au détenu, cela créait des liens. Elle devait arrêter mais elle ne le pouvait pas. La guerre, elle y avait perdu des membres de sa famille. Mais qu'en était-il de cet enfant ? Car c'était cela. Un enfant de 20 ans.

« Commençons dans ce cas. »

C'était brusque, maladroit. Elle ne voyait pas trop comment faire.

Drago s'autorisa un léger rire avant de fermer les yeux douloureusement. Oui il fallait commencer. S'adossant contre la chaise, Drago observa Amélia quelles secondes. Par où commencer ? Quand commencer surtout ?

« Je ne sais pas exactement comment cela a commencé. Sur un tabouret je crois. Ce jour là, j'ai été intrigué. Bien sûr, il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre. »

Décontenancée, Amélia papillonna des paupières. Elle avait toujours pensé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tatouait ses disciples à même le sol, ne se souciant pas de leur confort.

« Bien sûr plus tard j'ai détesté, je l'ai détesté. Il me faisait ressentir des émotions. Un Malfoy se doit de ne jamais rien ressentir. Alors j'attaquais. Il me renvoyait toujours la pareille. »

Le silence se fit dans le bureau. Drago Malfoy semblait être parti loin dans ses souvenirs. Dans ce monde n'appartenant qu'à lui. Ouvrant le plus grand de ses tiroirs, Amélia en ressortit deux tasses et une boîte de feuilles de thé. Conjurant de l'eau chaude, elle les servit, attendant impatiemment, elle devait le reconnaître la suite.

« Les années sont passées et soudain tout à changé. J'ai eu peur pour lui. Vous savez quand il est revenu de ce cimetière. Je savais…J'avais trouvé drôle de le voir courir après un dragon, mais là…ses yeux ne brillaient plus ou plutôt si, ils brillaient énormément. De peur, de peine, de douleur. Des émotions que je n'avais jamais vues dans ses yeux. C'est stupide je sais mais quand il est réapparu…

_-Il est revenu, Murmura Harry. Voldemort est revenu._

_-Harry, tu ne peux plus l'aider maintenant. C'est fini. Lâche-le._

_-Il voulait que je le ramène…Cedric voulait que je le ramène auprès de ses parents…_

« Ca m'a bouleversé… Je n'aurais jamais dû. Ce n'était que Potter et ses états d'âme… »

Alors c'était cela. La relation entre deux…deux quoi ? Ennemis ? A entendre Drago parler ainsi, elle n'était plus tellement sûre. Mais s'ils n'étaient pas ennemis, qu'étaient-ils ? Elle avait souvent entendu parler de la rivalité Potter/Malfoy. Sa nièce, élève de Poudlard aussi, lui racontait souvent que Potter n'allait jamais sans Malfoy. Dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Ils étaient complémentaires. Toujours à se chercher, toujours à vouloir dépasser l'autre. Il y avait quelque chose. Susan n'avait jamais su, mais aujourd'hui, Amélia allait peut-être avoir des réponses.

« L'année d'après, je l'ai ignoré ou du moins j'ai essayé. Comment ignorer Potter après tout. C'est Potter… »

Elle ne le connaissait pas Harry Potter, ou du moins elle ne le connaissait peu. Elle avait encore le souvenir de ce jeune adolescent de 16 ans jugé pour avoir pratiqué de la magie chez les moldus. Mais après la guerre, cette petite convocation en devenait ridicule. Elle lui devait la vie après tout.

« C'est quand on a commencé notre sixième année que tout a changé. J'avais une mission. Tuer Dumbledore… Oui je devais le tuer… » Souffla Drago face à l'effroi d'Amélia. « Et Potter… cette année il avait décidé de ne pas me lâcher. Il m'espionnait, me traquait et moi je… »

_-Personne ne peut m'aider…Je n'y arrive pas…C'est impossible…Ca ne marchera pas…Et si je n'y parviens pas bientôt…Il a dit qu'il me tuerait…_

_-Je sais ce que tu as fait Malfoy…_

_Drago se retourna horrifier. Non…Potter ne pouvait pas l'avoir surpris dans un moment de faiblesse… Une fraction de seconde plus tard, les sorts se mirent à pleuvoir. Et puis soudain, le sort le frappa, le faisant écarquiller les yeux de douleur, chancelant sous le choc. _

_-Sectumsempra ! avait hurlé Harry. Non…, S'étrangla Harry. Je ne…je ne voulais pas…Souffla le brun se laissa tomber au sol, se saisissant des mains de Drago. Non…_

« J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir ce jour-là…et cela aurait été bien…Plus de mission, plus de devoir, la liberté. Je n'avais vu que cela tandis que mon sang s'écoulait. La liberté…Mais on m'a sauvé. Severus…Le soir, il est venu me voir vous savez. Harry. » Précisa Drago.

_Il avait entendu la chaise aux côtés de son lit bouger. Gardant les yeux fermés, Drago se crispa légèrement avant de se détendre, en entendant la voix de Potter. Il n'aurait pas dû se détendre mais être sur ses gardes. Mais c'était Potter._

_-Je suis désolé Malfoy…vraiment._

_La main de Potter s'empara de la sienne, le brun la caressant légèrement, presque tendrement. Il était doux. _

_-Ne meurs pas Malfoy. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. Pas toi…_

_Drago ouvrit les yeux, les émeraudes du brun s'ancrant dans les siennes. Aucune parole ne fut échangée. Harry passa la nuit à l'infirmerie à tenir étroitement enlacé la main de Drago._

« Encore aujourd'hui j'ignore pourquoi il est venu. Pourquoi il m'a dit toutes ses choses. Je ne l'ai jamais su… »

Amélia bougea sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Jamais elle ne s'était attendue à cela. Cette relation quelle qu'elle soit était belle et pure aussi. Drago Malfoy ne trichait pas, ne jugeait pas quand il lui racontait sa vie. Ce comportement pouvait s'apparenter à de l'amour mais…

« C'est de ma faute, vous savez. La folie de Potter. Je suis responsable de la déchéance du Sauveur. Je l'ai détruit. »

« Ne dîtes pas cela. »

« Et pourtant, vous vouliez la vérité non ? La voilà la vérité : Harry Potter est devenu fou à cause de Drago Malfoy ! »

« Co…comment ? »

« Je l'ai quitté… » Finit par murmurer Drago après un interminable silence.

_-Dis-moi si c'est la vérité !_

_-A quoi cela servirait ? Hurla Drago._

_-Savoir si…Merde Malfoy, tu l'as vraiment tué ? _

_-Oui_

_-Les autres aussi ?_

_-Les autres aussi._

_-Je te déteste _

_-Je sais…Je me déteste aussi…_

_Harry frappa Drago. Le blond le laissa faire. Que pouvait-il faire de toute manière ? Quels coups pour apaiser sa colère. C'était après où Harry risquerait de le tuer._

_-Je pars, avoua Drago._

_-En mission ?_

_-Non, je pars loin de toi._

_-Tu me laisses ! S'écria Harry. Après tout ce qu'on a partagé tu…_

_-Te quittes Potty oui. Tu croyais quoi ? Je suis un mangemort, tu es un concentré d'idéaux qui me donne envie de vomir ! Ca n'aurait jamais dû commencer entre nous._

_Il se détestait pour ce qu'il disait. Bien sûr qu'il en était venu à ressentir de l'attachement pour Potter. Ça faisait 2 ans après tout._

_-C'est tout ? Demanda Harry._

_Sa voix était si froide et distante à cet instant que Drago en frissonna._

_Oui…_

_Harry était parti ce soir là sans un regard, sans se retourner. C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait vu de lui. Son dos…_

« Cela n'explique pas qu'Harry soit devenu fou. » S'exclama Amélia incrédule.

« J'ai…Un jour, je me suis retrouvé confronter à un choix. Tuer quelqu'un ou la blesser grièvement, la laissant pour morte. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à la tuer. Je l'a connaissais. Pas personnellement. Juste parce que Harry m'avait parlé d'elle. Et puis Granger faisait partie de ma vie depuis longtemps, alors…j'ai fait un choix. »

« Vous l'avez laissé vivre… »

« Et par ma faute, elle est défigurée et aveugle… »

« Mais vivante ! »

« Ca a anéanti Harry. Je me suis arrangé pour qu'il sache que c'était moi. Vous savez, elle est importante Granger dans sa vie… »

« Mais elle est vivante ! » S'entêta Amélia. « Si tout cela vous répugne pourquoi êtes devenu puis resté mangemort ? »

Elle ne comprenait pas. A demi-mots, Drago avait avoué qu'il avait eu une relation amoureuse avec Harry. Il aurait pu partir, devenir un résistant. Il aurait pu faire de grandes choses. Alors pourquoi ?

« Parce que je savais à l'avance qui devait s'occuper de lui. J'étais l'homme de l'intérieur. Je m'occupais des menaces qui auraient pu le… »

« Tout ce temps…tout ce temps vous l'avez protégé… » Murmura Amélia émue. « Par amour, vous… »

« Ne dîtes pas cela ! Je n'aime pas Harry ! »

« Vous…Drago… » Amélia se redressa, posant une main sur l'épaule du blond. « Bien sûr que c'est de l'amour sinon pourquoi tous ces sacrifices. »

« Je n'aurais jamais dû…je… »

Le silence se fit. Pesant et lourd. Et maintenant qu'était-elle censée faire ? Comment pouvait-elle le condamner à mort après ce qu'il venait de lui raconter ? Peut-être est-ce cela le but ultime de cet entretien. De se faire acquitter. Et bien tant pis elle prenait le risque.

« Drago, vous pourriez vous en sortir, après tout ce que vous venez de… »

« Non ! » S'écria Drago légèrement hystérique. « Non… »

« Vous pourriez retrouver Harry. » Tenta-t-elle de le persuader.

« Il est fou… »

« D'amour et de douleur, mais… »

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas… » La coupa Drago. « Un jour Harry m'a fait promettre, un serment…il m'a fait juré de…de m'occuper de lui s'il gagnait et que…je le quittais. Il a toujours su que je le quitterais…Et maintenant, il est fou par ma faute… »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit la faisant violemment sursauter. Elle en avait complètement oublié le procès. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Drago. Il semblait si faible, si enfantin tout d'un coup.

« Je ne désire que la liberté. » Murmura-t-il tandis que le gardien le détachait. « La vraie liberté… »

Le gardien sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Amélia se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Tout cela était du gâchis. Cette guerre avait détruit tellement…Elle avait forcé deux jeunes gens à se séparer alors qu'ils s'aimaient.

Reniflant bruyamment, Amélia se redressa, nettoyant son visage, effaçant les traces de ses larmes. Revêtant sa robe, elle quitta son bureau.

Ce jour là Drago Malfoy perdit la vie et Harry Potter s'enferma irrémédiablement dans le mutisme.

FIN


End file.
